


Pokemon Parody Episode 73: Restarting

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 2 [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob finally gets his first pokemon from Johto!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 73: Restarting

For a single moment, Bob couldn't see anything but white. As this faded away as quickly as it appeared, he found himself in a country town in the middle of a forest. It almost seemed larger than Pallet Town, but that was probably because his home was surrounded by fields, and not trees. Nonetheless, he found that the pine trees were a decent change of pace compared to where he grew up in; he found New Bark Town to be beautiful.

Finally content with what he had observed of the town, he begun his attempt in finding the lab that belonged to, he thought, Professor Tree. Entering the building, he saw a balding "old" man with light brown hair.

"Oh! Hello there! Come here for a new Poke-" Before he could finish, Bob snatched up a random Poke ball, and quickly said his thanks. As he left, the man blinked, confused, "Well, that was weird..."

Out of the lab, Bob finally begun to actually wonder as to what type of Pokemon he'd find in Johto. Still, he could easily recall when there was supposedly 150 Pokemon... then again, there was that weird one that only a few had actually seen. Not to mention there is and has always been a ridiculous amount of creatures. In the end, the cartoon was way off from the actual world... at least with the very limited number of Pokemon.

Pretty sad considering even Bob knew this!


End file.
